The Black Box
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: This is just like an episode that is not all that great! Anyway it's yet another OC that gets killed in this episode!


**_A/N: Hey everyone! I just ordered a mooger today and I can't wait until it gets here! And guess what, this is the first nighlock not to use moogers! Also I didn't think of the nighlocks name so you guys can call him what you think he should be called._****_  
><em>**  
>Mike was training hard outside trying to impress the girls, "Hey Jayden look at Mike." Kevin said pointing right at Mike.<p>

Mike turned his head to see Kevin pointing at him, "Hey Kev, why are ya pointing at me, dude?" Mike asked walking over to Kevin.

"Uh because...uh..." Kevin was looking up at the sky with his eyes because he didn't know what to say.

Jayden spoke for Kevin, "He was...just pointing out to me how good you've gotten." Jayden said then he picked up his practice stick.

"Hey Jayden wanna fight me?" Mike asked playfully punching Jayden's shoulder as Jayden walked into the training area outside.

"Sure." Jayden replied as he and Mike got into their fight positions.

Mike rushed Jayden, Jayden moved out of the way, Mike ran past Jayden, and Jayden hit Mike on the bottom, "OW!" Mike said as he spun around and hit Jayden on the head.

"OW!" Jayden said grabbing his head with his left hand.

Emily and Mia both giggled a little bit, but stopped when Jayden looked a little embarrassed, "Oh sorry Jayden." Mia said quickly walking over to him and patting him on the back.

"It's okay." Jayden replied standing straight up and getting back into his fighting stance again.

The gap senser went off and all of the rangers ran back inside the Shiba house to see what was going on, "Ji where is the nighlock?" Jayden said as he walking into the room.

"Not good, the nighlock is in a very busy park. There's a lot of civilians there watching their kids play." Ji replied looking down at the halomap on the table.

"All right Ji we're on it!" Jayden replied then Jayden and the rest of the Samurai rangers ran out of the Shiba house.

When they got to the park, they were already morphed and they saw the monster chasing and scaring everybody in the park, "We better put a stop to this!" Jayden said as he put a disk in the black box.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Jayden said, then a white cape appeared on him. Then he put the black box on his spin sword.

"You're going down!" Jayden said as he charged the nighlock.

The nighlock pulled out a saber and the nighlock's saber clashed with Jayden's spin sword, "You'll never win, Red Ranger!" The nighlock said and then it kicked Jayden in the gut.

Jayden didn't even budge as he swung his spin sword around and slashed the nightlock up through his chest. Jayden jumped back a little bit, then he took a red disk off of his belt and put it in the black box, "SUPER SAMURAI STRIKE!" Jayden screamed as he slashed the nighlock, the nighlock fell to the ground and blew up.

Then the flames went back into the nighlock and the monster returned to it's nighlock form, but this time it went mega (I don't know how else to describe it). Jayden and the rest of the rangers looked up, then they all threw their spin swords up in the air and pulled out their mini zords and put them on the ground.

"Lion folding zord." Jayden said as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Bear folding zord." Mike said as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Dragon folding zord." Kevin said as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Ape folding zord." Emily said as she drew a symbol over her mini folding zord to make it big.

"Turtle folding zord." Mia said as she drew a symbol over her mini folding zord to make it big.

"Mega mode power!" All of the rangers screamed at once as they jumped up in the air as their zords went big, and they grabbed their spin swords that were in the air, then they all went into their zords, folded up their mega blades, and put them in slots on the things in front of them.

Jayden drew a symbol in the air and smacked it with his samuraizer and said, "Zords combine." Then all of the zords went together to make the megazord.

"Samurai Rangers we are united!" All of the Samurai Rangers said.

Then the claw zord came and transformed into a megazord, "Hey Jayden, do ya want to try that combo again?" Antonio asked Jayden from his claw zord.

"Sure." Jayden replied putting a disk in the black box, then both of the megazords went together.

"Dubble Gatona slash!" Jayden said, then the Samurai-Claw Megazord slashed the nighlock with both sabers.

Then the nighlock fell to the ground and blew up again, "Samurai Rangers victory is our's." Jayden said.

Then all of the Samurai Rangers went back to the Shiba house and Antonio was cooking them lunch, "We made the Samurai-Claw Megazord and destroyed a nighlock all before lunch." Antonio said as he put fish on a plate.

Jayden just shook his head when Antonio put down the plate of fish right in front of him, "Golden!" Antonio said as he and the other Samurai Rangers sat down and ate their fish.

**_END! And please vote on my new poll on my profile! It's important to me!_**


End file.
